


On the Road Again [Art]

by slashersivi



Series: My Collabs/BB's [4]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for More Than Genetics by Llwedyn</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road Again [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More than Genetics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039126) by [Llwyden ferch Gyfrinach (Llwyden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/pseuds/Llwyden%20ferch%20Gyfrinach). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my author for a great story and your trust that I would get the art done xD (two more sketch pieces to come that I need to clean up)... sorry for the gratuitous use of textures (but thank you google images!), my coloring work is sub-par so I may have gone a little crazy.


End file.
